Welcome To Equestria
by Pricat
Summary: A certain wreckervand president end up in Equestria and adjusting to living there with challenges and adventures


**A/N**

**I love seeing fan art of the Core Four as ponies on tumblr especially Ralph and Vanellope so couldn't help myself plus the new season of MLP starts in November, yay!**

**In this story, Ralph and Vanellope are in Equestria and ponies but adjusting to this strange new world but Vanellope will probably bond with Twi and the Mane Six especially Pinkie since those two would get along really well.**

**I hope fellow Wrecklings, Bronies and Pegasistyers enjoy.**

* * *

It was nighttime in Equestria as a certain Princess of the Night saw two unusual ponies enter as one was purple pink like Twilight Sparkle wearing some weird clothing and her mane was in a long ponytail, and the malre was an unicorn looking annoyed.

"Where the heck arte we kid?" he asked making her curious.

"I don't know Ralphie but it looks cool, plus we're horses." Vanellope said.

Luna was amused by this strange little filly knowing that maybe they needed help approaching as Ralph was curious but Luna sighed.

"Welcome to Equestria, steange friends." she said as Ralph was confused.

"What the heck are you?" he demanded.

"First off I am an allicorn and secondly, thy name is Luna." she said.

"Hi Luna!

I'm Vanellope and that's Ralphie!" the hoodie wearing filly said.

Luna smirked at this as she was taking them to the castle knowing Celestia might be mad but maybe Celestia or Twilight could help.

Vanellope was in awe entering the casrle as it reminded her of her own in Sugar Rush but Luna heard her yawn, showing them to spare rooms where they could spend the night.

"Come on kid, let's get some rest." Ralph said.

"Aww come on Ralphie!" she begged.

He gave her a look that eqyaled Fluttershy's stare power making Vanellope relent.

"Okay." she said unaware Luna was smiling at Ralph.

She knew things were getting good and hoped that they would be okay as she was creating beayuitful work with the night sky.

* * *

Ralph was woken by laughter and screaming as his tired eyes opened getting up from his bed but tripping over his huge red hooves wondering what was going on seeing floating food especially sweet treats making him facepalm knowing who was doing this running out of there, seeing Vanellope in the throne room, and her horn glowing seeing others stunned.

"Vanellope cut it out!" he said annoyed as Celestia was curious.

She then saw Luna join her explaining making her understand but was getting an idea since these two needed help knowing they needed to adjust to this world, remembering how Twilight had treavelled into another world to save her Element of Harmony.

"You wanna separate us?" Vanellope asked starting to glitch making Twilight amazed knowing she needed a student.

"Are you sure as she's different from other students?" Celestia asked.

"I can do it as you taught me, well my friends hwlped." the allicorn replied.

Ralph understood as the little glitchicorn could use help in te friendship department, knowing this was a good idea.

"Wait where do you live?" Vanellope asked Twilight.

"In ponyville, but we always come here a lot." she replied.

"We're leaving later remrember?" Spike said into Twilight's ear.

Ralph knew this was a lot but was staying here as Luna could train him to be a Palace guard since he looked pretty tough and strong for any unicorn she'd seen.

Vanellope hugged Ralph as she would miss him.

"We're gonna be together, when you guys visit.

Just be good okay?

No glitching and no causing chaos." he said as she nodded.

Rwilight understood how Vanrllope felt as she had been like this leaving Canterlot for Ponyville but knew her friends could help her.

They were leaving for the train station, as Spike was understanding watching Vanellope from Twilight's shoulder and understood as he saw them get on the Friendship Express.

"Spike write this okay?" Twilight said dicating the letter.

Vanellope was looking out the window worried since she hoped Ralph was okay in Canterlo.


End file.
